Dalton
by IKlaineShipper
Summary: Ils se détestent. L'un est leader des Warblers, hautain et ne se pré-occupe que de sa popularité. L'autre est mystérieux, solitaire et extrêmement timide. Ils se détestent et pourtant... Klaine, Niff, Seblaine.


La Dalton Académie est une école prestigieuse pour garçons dans l'Ohio. Elle se situe au centre de Westerville. Cet établissement est surtout connue pour son haut niveau et ses élèves. Tout étaient issus de familles aisés, ou même riches. Les élèves intégraient cette école sous concours; seulement un certains nombre pouvaient y entrer chaque années. Ils étaient tous discipliné; Mais il y avait les Warblers. Une chorale de jeunes garçons qui enchaînaient les championnats régionaux. À première vue, ils étaient jeunes, beaux, talentueux, bien élevés et brillant. Était-ce leurs vrai personnalité? Et si certains jouaient un double jeux? Il suffisait juste de s'intéresser un peu plus a ces fameux Warblers de la Dalton Académie...

Blaine Anderson est un jeune garçon aux attitudes légèrement bad boy. C'est un des élèves les plus populaires de Dalton, surtout connu pour être leader des Warblers tout en étant dans l'équipe de football. Celui ci a un caractère plutôt hautain et ne se pré-occupe que de sa popularité. Son grand frère est professeur de mathématiques dans l'établissement.

Kurt Hummel est un nouvel élève a la Dalton Académie. Élève mystérieux, solitaire et extrêmement timide, il mettras un certain temps à s'habituer a cette nouvelle ambiance différente de son ancienne école. Il déteste Blaine et trouve que ce n'est qu'un adolescent pourri gâté arrogant. Blaine n'hésitera pas à lui mener la vie dure pendant un certains temps.

Chapitre premier.

7:45 - Lundi 3 septembre.

**Blaine**

Nous y voici. La Dalton Académie, pour une année de plus. J'ai le pré-sentiment que cette année va être remplie de surprises. Je me dirigeait vers le panneau d'affichage qui devait indiquer dans quelle classe je serais. Je poussais les élèves qui étaient regroupé devant pour me frayer un chemin. J'étais une fois de plus dans la même classe que la plupart des Warblers. Je me retournait pour aller dans la salle de réunions, mais une tête blonde me sauta dessus comme pour m'empêcher de passer. C'était Jeff, il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi surexcité.

« -Wow Jeff... Lâche moi tu m'étouffe.

-Ça m'a juste manqué de ne pas voir mon hobbit pendant 3 mois !

-Blondie, arrête avec ce surnom OK ?

-Prêt pour cette nouvelle année ?

-Plus que prêt !»

Les deux Warblers discutaient tout en marchant dans les grands couloirs de la Dalton Académie de diverses choses telles que leurs vacances ou bien de ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour le soir même. A l'autre bout du couloir un jeune garçon qui semblait légèrement perdu passa devant Jeff et bouscula sans le faire exprès Blaine.

« -Hey le loser! Tu pourrais faire attention quand même! _S'exclamât sèchement Blaine._

Le bouclé poussa le garçon, ce qui le fit tomber lui et ses livres au sol. Jeff le regarda avec effrois, foudroya Blaine du regard puis l'aida a se lever.

-Excuse le, il est toujours comme ça.

-Merci... Je doit y aller. Bégaya ce dernier.

-Jeff, depuis quand on aide les loser ? On a une réputation ici, si tu ne veux pas la perdre comporte toi d'une autre façon.

-Tu ne pense qu'a la popularité Blaine, je ne voit pas pourquoi on ne pourrais pas parler a untel juste a cause de son statue social ou de...

-C'est le nouveau. Tu savais qu'il avait la bourse? Quelle honte!

-Blaine... Il laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-Voilà Nick... Je te laisse. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

-Non, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui !

-On se retrouve dans la salle principale des Warblers Jeff. A plus tard. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir bruyant puis se dirigea vers Nick d'un pas hésitant. Le blond n'osais pas aller lui parler suite à ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux deux pendant les vacances d'été.

**Jeff**

Tout ça est partit d'une simple soirée entre amis, il était bourré, je ne l'étais pas. Puis il y a eu ce jeu. Le fameux jeu de la bouteille. Comme par hasard il a fallu que ça tombe sur Nick et on a du s'embrasser... Depuis ce jour on ne s'est plus adressés la parole et il ne répond même plus à mes messages. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui parler après ça. Je fis demi tour après cette pensé mais il ne manqua pas de le remarquer et posa sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit légèrement frissonner.

«-Blondie ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ? _S'exclama Nick._

-Je vais bien. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'en soucie ? Tu m'as ignoré tout l'été Nick !

-Je suis désolé Jeff... J'étais très occupé pendant les vacances.

-Ouais... C'est ça. _Dit-il tout en partant._

-Jeff attend... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu reviens me parler comme si de rien n'étais, voilà ce qui ne va pas !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Laisse tomber... J'étais sur que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Tu étais bourré de toute façon.

-C'était juste un baiser, Jeff...

-C'est bon. J'ai compris.»

**Nick**

Jeff partis, me laissant seul dans le couloir. J'avais tout foiré. Je venais de blesser mon meilleur ami. Je me suis vraiment comporter comme un con. Pourtant je suis bien conscient que ce n'étais pas qu'un simple baiser. C'était bien plus que ça. Je n'ai juste aucune idée de comment lui dire ce que j'ai vraiment ressentit. La sonnerie du premier cours me fit sortir de mes pensées. Il fallait absolument que j'aille lui parler.  
Arrivé en cours, le professeur nous avait déjà attribué des places. Je me suis rendu compte que la journée allait être très longue quand il me dit de me mettre à côté de Jeff. Il n'a pas croisé mon regard une seule fois, et m'a ignorer quand j'ai essayer d'engager une conversation. C'était pas gagné. Une foi le cour fini il se précipita pour sortir de la salle, ce que je fit aussi, afin de le rejoindre dans le couloir.  
« -Jeff! Attends  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nick?  
-Il faut... Qu'on parle. Sérieusement.  
-Tu m'excusera, on a réunion avec les Warblers.  
-Retrouve moi juste dans la salle principale à 15h30. S'il te plaît. Rien que ça. »

**Blaine**

Nous étions en pleine réunions des Warblers, consultant la liste des nouveaux inscrits où bien en train de réfléchir aux titres que nous interpréterons pour le rassemblement à 18 heures La conversation dériva sur d'autres choses, comme de la petite soirée que nous organiserons demain soir comme à chaque début d'années. La conversation fut interrompue par par un lourd bruit. Un élève venait d'entrer dans la salle. Sans permission. Pas n'importe quel élève. C'était le loser qui avait osé me pousser ce matin dans les couloirs.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? _Demanda Blaine._

-Je voulais auditionner pour les Warblers. On m'as dit que la salle était ici...

-On t'as donné l'autorisation au moins ?

-Non... Je suis désolé si je dérange...

-Oui, tu déranges. Nous étions en pleine réunion jusqu'à ce que tu intervienne vois-tu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. A une prochaine fois peut-être...

-Attends ! Quel est ton nom ? _Incita David, un des membres du conseil._

-Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

-J'ai vu ta fiche d'inscription tout à l'heure. Tu faisait partit d'une chorale avant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-Vu que nous avons un peu de temps, que penses tu d'auditionner ?

-Tout de suite ?

-Si tu n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient.

-Avec plaisir ! J'ai la chanson idéale

-Non, pas question. _S'écria le bouclé_, nous avons encore du travail. Tu n'as qu'a passer à l'heure prévu pour les auditions, comme tout le monde ! Nous n'avons pas à te favoriser.

-Excuse moi Blaine, mais c'est toi qui fait partit du conseil ? Depuis quand tu prends les décisions ?

-La ferme Duval !

-Du calme ! _S'écria David_, Kurt, si tu le permet, nous t'écoutons »

Dès que le jeune châtain commença à chanter, je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder avec un air fasciné. Il faut vraiment être audacieux pour choisir une telle chanson. Sa voix collait parfaitement avec I Have Nothing, à croire qu'elle a été écrite pour lui. Étais-ce un rêve? Ce Kurt avait une voix magique. Je n'avais entendu une voix pareil à Dalton durant ces dernières années. Il fallait absolument que je fasse tout pour qu'il ne rejoigne pas le groupe. Il allait devenir le nouveau soliste. Une fois la chanson fini tout les Warblers ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir, excepté moi. On ne me vole pas ma place si facilement. C'est moi qui mérite toutes ces acclamations. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça croyez moi.

**Kurt**

Je venais juste de sortir du bureau d'administration. Le principal m'avais donné la clef de ma chambre. Étant donné que le trajet coûte cher mon père m'a inscrit en tant qu'interne. J'espère juste me retrouver avec quelqu'un de sympathique, ou même n'importe qui d'autre que Blaine. Ce gosse de riche a le dont de m'agacer. Que me voulais t-il ? Depuis ce matin il n'a cesser de me faire des remarques désobligeantes. Heureusement que David m'a défendu, sans lui je pense que je n'aurais jamais auditionner. Une foi dans ma chambre, je m'allongea sur mon lit, ferma les yeux et m'endormis. Le voyage jusqu'ici m'avait épuisé. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente suite au stress. Je voulais juste que personne ne vienne me déranger.

Je me réveilla plusieurs heures après avec un horrible mal de tête. J'entendais beaucoup de bruits venir du couloir. Je jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. 18 heures, déjà ? Au moins j'ai bien dormi. Mais mon humeur changea radicalement lorsque je le vis franchir la porte.


End file.
